jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia Diskussion:Stelle deine Frage/Archiv3
Todesdatum Moin!! Mal eine kurze Frage: Spielt Star Wars the Clone Wars Staffel 6 wirklich im gleichen Jahr, in der auch die Order 66 ausgeführt wird? Bei Fives steht er würde 19 VSY sterben. Das gleiche steht aber auch bei CC-1004, der bekanntlich bei Order 66 stirbt. Stimmt das oder wurde hier mit den Todesdaten geschlampt ;)) Schönen Tag noch ARC-5555 Fives (Diskussion) 14:54, 27. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Nach allem was ich weiß, kann ich die Gemeinsamkeit nicht bestätigen. Doch bin ich nicht so intensiv mit The Clone Wars beschäftigt und kenne möglicherweise einen Post von Star Wars.com oder eine Bekanntgabe dergleichen nicht. Mit den Jahren schlampt The Clone Wars selbst jedoch gerne immer mal wieder, von daher ist alles möglich. Aber du hast recht. Mam müsste den Beweis haben. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:46, 27. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Eigentlich ist noch nichts bekannt. Müsste ausgebessert werden. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:56, 27. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :::Wie sollte man da vorgehen? Man kann ja nicht einfach irgendetwas löschen;) ARC-5555 Fives (Diskussion) 10:15, 29. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::::Dieselbe Frage wurde schon mal auf einer der Artikeldiskussionen gestellt, einer von uns hat aber geanswert, dass man das irgendwie errechnen könnte, wie ist mir aber nicht bekannt... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:10, 29. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :::::Kennt jemand noch den Link zu dieser Artikeldiskussion? Oder weiß jemand wie man so etwas berechnen kann? Vielen Dank ARC-5555 Fives (Diskussion) 14:29, 29. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ich glaube nicht, dass man das überhaupt kann. Die Angaben von Star Wars.com und den Sachbüchern zu The Clone Wars müssen wohl genügen. Im Moment ordnen wir den Schlachten der Klonkriege ein Datum zu und werden auch die Ereignisse aus The Clone Wars einbauen, so gut es die Quellen zulassen. Errechnen lässt sich das eher nicht, da man keinen Anhaltspunkt hat, dem man vertrauen kann, außer das geschriebene Wort in Büchern und Dialogen. MfG --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:33, 29. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Sollte man etwas an den Daten verändern oder es jetzt so lassen? Gruß ARC-5555 Fives (Diskussion) 16:55, 29. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Im Zuge meiner Artikel zu TCW Staffel 6 habe ich bei Jason Fry angefragt und dieser hat bestätigt, dass Lucasfilm noch nichts bekanntgegeben hat. Wir werden wohl vorerst mit „20 VSY-19 VSY“ auskommen müssen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:00, 22. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Fives könnte auch am Anfang des Jahres 19VSY gestorben sein und die Order 66 fanden später statt. Gruß Anugan (Diskussion) 16:49, 30. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Es gibt aber ein ganz genau festgelegtes Datum für die Order 66, nämlich den 23. Mai 19 VSY. Jap, ist ein toller Tag, um Geburtstag zu haben Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:00, 30. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Okay, Todesdatum: zwischen 1. Januar und (geschätzt) Ende Februar 19VSY. Anugan (Diskussion) 14:00, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mal ne Anmerkung: es gibt diese Monate in Star Wars nicht :) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 16:19, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Welche Einheiten werden stattdessen benutzt? Anugan (Diskussion) 09:06, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Es gibt 12 Monate, von denen nur vier mit bestimmten Tageszahlen ausgestattet sind. Diese ähneln den unserer Monate sehr, sind eigentlich die selben Zahlen, nur das Jahr in Star Wars besitzt 368 Tage, anstatt 365½ wie in der Relität. Die Monate in Star Wars haben keinen speziellen Namen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 10:00, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Droiden Hey, weiß vielleicht irgendjemand von euch wie diese kleinen, schwarzen, kastenförmigen Droiden heißen die man im Inneren des ersten Todessterns (Episode IV) und des Supersternzerstörers Executor (Episode VI) sehen kann? Ich bedanke mich schon im Vorraus für eure Antworten. Hoth-Explorer (Diskussion) 13:49, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Meinst du die MSE-6 Maus-Droiden? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:09, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Ja, genau die meinte ich. Danke für deine Hilfe. Hoth-Explorer (Diskussion) 12:55, 22. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Gern geschehen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:57, 22. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Darth Maul Gilt Darth Maul als Linkshänder (Schauspieler Linkshänder, hält Lichtschwertgriff in Szene auf Tatooine mit linker Hand oben)? Gruß Anugan (Diskussion) 16:27, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Zumindest wird er nicht explizit als solcher genannt. Aber du hast Recht, an vielen Stellen sieht man, wie Maul sein Lichtschwert links hält. Kämpfen tut er jedoch beidhändig. Aber wie gesagt, genau beschrieben wird es nicht. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:46, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, danke. Gruß Anugan (Diskussion) 09:10, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Darth Plagueis und Anakin Skywalker Ich habe mir jetzt einige Fragen und Antworten zum Thema "Wurde Anakin von Darth Plagueis erschaffen?" im Diskussionsarchiv durchgelesen und bin immer noch zu keiner eindeutigen Lösung gekommen. Deswegen wollte ich wissen, ob mir jemand diese Frage klar und deutlich beantworten kann. Danke im Voraus. Anugan (Diskussion) 09:08, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Es gibt zahlreiche Theorien über die Verbindung der beiden, doch offiziell ist nicht bestätigt worden, dass Anakin irgendwas mit Plagueis zu tun hatte! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:48, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Es gibt dennoch im Universum, ähnlich wie es einige Fans behaupten, Theorien, dass Anakin durch Plagueis in Shmi gepflanzt wurde. Das sind allerdings im Universum Gerüchte, die ebenfalls in echt bestehen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 09:52, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, danke für die Antworten. Gruß Anugan (Diskussion) 19:48, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Kanon Guten Tag Ich habe eine Frage bezüglich des Kanons. Soweit ich weiss, wurde dieses Jahr bekannt gegeben, dass das bereits existierende erweiterte Universum nicht mehr zum offiziellen Kanon gehört und einzig die Star-Wars Filme und die Serie Rebels als Kern der eigentlichen Geschichte gelten. Werden damit nicht u. a. die Comics und Romane davon ausgeschlossen? Sollte Informationen, welche aus selbigen stammen dann nicht mit einer entsprechenden Überschrift versehen werden? DarthWars3 (Diskussion) 09:56, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Keine Sorge, dieses Thema behandeln wir nun schon seit mehreren Wochen und haben schon etliche Diskussionen dazu geführt. Stand jetzt werden wir eine Tab-Variante einführen, bedeutet, eine Seite die Kanongeschichten und durch einen Tab kommt man auf die Legends-Teile. Zur genaueren Erläuterung kannst du dir die Erklärung bei der ersten Umfrage hier durchlesen. Die Entscheidungen werden wir mitteilen und umsetzen, sobald der neue Kanon in Kraft tritt. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:05, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Ja, das Legends-Universum gehört offiziell nicht mehr zum Kanon, allerdings werden viele Elemente aus den Romanen auch in Rebels wieder aufgegriffen. Lies dir doch mal diesen Blog durch. Legends ist im Prinzip auch nichts anderes als eine neue Kanonunterteilung - sowie einige Romane im Kanon über anderen standen. An der Kennzeichnung des Kanonstatus im Artikel arbeiten wir noch. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:06, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Warum wurde Star Wars verkauft? Hallo zusammen, in einer Diskussion sind wir heute auf die frage gekommen, warum George Lucas die Rechte an seinem Lebenswerk Star Wars an The Walt Disney Company verkauft hat. Kennt da jemand konkrete Aussagen von Lucas selbst oder einer offziellen Stelle von Lucasfilm? Schon mal im Vorhinein vielen Dank für eure Antwort! Kunti77 (Diskussion) 22:00, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :George Lucas ging in Rente, darum. Skyguy (Commkanal) 06:48, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Darth Krayt Ich habe mich vor kurzem der Seite "Darth Krayt" angenommen, um einige Fehler zu korrigieren - was ich auch tat. Bedauerlicherweise ist nun ein Bild der Seite, auf welchem der von Cade Skywalker niedergestreckte Sith-Lord zu sehen war, verschwunden. Ich weiss nicht wie das geschehen konnte und wollte fragen ob jemand weiss, wie man das Bild erneut einfügen kann. Ich würde es selber tun, aber ich kenne mich damit leider nicht genügend aus. Vielen Dank. DarthWars3 (Diskussion) 11:26, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Weißt du zufällig, wie das Bild hieß? Advieser (Diskussion) 12:48, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Ja. Datei:ImagesP4N31JPM.jpg|thumb|Cade tötete Krayt im Duell. ::"Cade tötete Krayt im Duell." ::Danke. ::DarthWars3 (Diskussion) 13:09, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Das Bild wurde gelöscht, da die Auflösung nicht passte, keine Quelle, sowie keine Lizenz angegeben wurde. Advieser (Diskussion) 13:32, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ach so ist das! Ok, das wusste ich nicht. Aber danke für die Mühe. ::::DarthWars3 (Diskussion) 14:17, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::Hi, wenn du mir sagst welches Bild das genau ist und du das noch willst, dann kann ich sicher damit dienen (wird aus der Legacy-Reihe sein?). Die habe ich da. Bin aber selbst erst bei Comic 5, deswegen kann grad kein passendes Bild im Kopf^^. Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 22:10, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hallo ::::::Es ginge um ein Bild von Krayt (nach seiner Verjüngung), wie er mit Lichtschwertwunde in der Brust tot am Boden liegt, während Cade Skywalker mit aktiviertem Lichtschwert über ihm steht. Stammt aus: "Star Wars Sonderband 64: Legacy X - Krieg". Vielen Dank. ::::::DarthWars3 (Diskussion) 22:24, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::thumb|[[Cade Skywalker tötet Darth Krayt]] :::::::Bitte schön :) Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 09:13, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, vielen Dank : ) ::::::::Ich weiss das sehr zu Schätzen. ::::::::DarthWars3 (Diskussion) 10:35, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Sturmtruppen Sind Sturmtruppen auf der hellen oder der dunklen Seite? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Obi-wann skywalker (Diskussion | Beiträge) 18:21, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC)) :Diese Soldaten sind in der Regel nicht Machtsensitiv, also keines von beiden. Da sie allerdings dem Galaktischen Imperium dienten, gab es ein paar Sonderfälle, die dann jedoch der Dunklen Seite angehörten. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:32, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Jain. Es gab ja auch nach dem Untergang noch Strumtruppen, die vor allem später unter anderem auch dem neuen Fel-Imperium dienten. Dieses war ja bekanntlich nicht mit den Jedi verfeindet und verfügte sogar über eigene machtsensitive Ritter. Diese Sturmtruppen bewegten sich dann nach Ansicht der Jedi und des Imperiums im Kampf für das Gute auf der hellen Seite. Corran (Diskussion) 19:11, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Eine Frage zu Comet Hi, ich wollte mal fragen, ob der Einsatz von Comet auf Khorm vor oder nach seinem Einsatz auf Vanqor/Felucia war? Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:48, 17. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Ich habe bereits gesehen, dass du die Frage auf der Diskussionsseite des besagten Artikels gestellt hast, aber ich kann dir leider nicht helfen, da diese Schlacht nicht zu meinem Kenntnisbereich zählt. Dem "Schweigen" der anderen Benutzer auf der Disku entnehme ich das selbe Datei:;-).gif. Aber ich denke, es wird sich sicher noch jemand finden, der dir da weiterhelfen kann. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:29, 17. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Oke, dann danke. Wobei ich aber noch eine andere Frage zur Jedipedia allgemein hätte. warum sind die Benutzerränge hier eigentlich wie im Jedi-Orden gegliedert? Es wären ja auch die Ränge der großen Armee der Republik (Klonkrieger) möglich. ::Ich wünsch auf jedenfall noch einen schönen Abend. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 19:27, 17. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Zum einen schonmal deshalb, weil wir die Jedi''pedia sind und sich so die Ränge von den Jedi anbieten. Zum anderen, weil sogut wie jeder etwas damit anfangen kann und die Ränge auch zahlenmäßig stimmen. Wohingegen Private, Sergeant, Lieutenant etc. deutlich mehr sind und nicht jeder, der nicht gerade die militärische Struktur in petto hat, sofort weiß, wer über wem steht. Schlussendlich einfach deshalb, weil die Jedi fast schon immer da waren und das Universum geprägt haben. Die GAR oder sonstige Militäreinheiten sind nur Nebenerscheinungen gewesen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 05:07, 18. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::Okey, habs verstanden, danke für die informative Antwort. Jetzt ergibt sich, bei mir, auch eine einfache und gut überschaubare Struktur darin. Diese ist auch wirklich gut verständlich für diverse Anfänger oder Neu-Fans vom Star Wars Universum. Schöne Grüße Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 13:55, 18. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Lager 123 Wüste jemand hier genau, wie die/das Ladebucht/Lager heißt, die/das Fives betreten hat, um dort mit Anakin und Rex zu sprechen. Ich hab hier in irgendeinem Artikel mal gelesen, das die Ladebucht oder das Lager 123 heißt. Ich wäre wirklich sehr dankbar für jede Antwort.Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 17:16, 18. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Timm, das was du meinst ist wahrscheinlich die Lagerhalle 18 im Sektor I-9. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:18, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank für die Info, ich hab die Seite dank dir wieder gefunden. :) ::Was mal noch eine andere Formalie wäre, warum wird hier immerzu das Todesdatum 22 VSY gelöscht. Die angegebene Schlacht fand doch in dem Jahr statt. Zumindest wird es auf der dortigen Seite so angegeben und er stirbt ja sowieso während dieses Kampfes. Also verstehen tu ich das nicht. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 13:03, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Zitat, Deutsch/Englisch verschieden Hallo allerseits! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die letzten Worte von Herzogin Satine (The Clone Wars- Immer zu zweit sie sind) im englischem Orginal anders als im Deutschen sind. Im Deutschen sagt sie: "Vergiss nie, mein lieber Obi-Wan, an was du glaubst." während es im Englischen: "Remember, dear Obi-Wan, I loved you always and I always will." heißt. Das Englische ist also, was das Wesentliche -also ein letztes Liebesgeständnis- betrifft, ziemlich unterschiedlich. Aber ich würde ihre letzten Worte gerne zitieren. Währe es korrekt, wenn ich das Englische übersetzen und dann angeben würde? (Also: "Merke dir, mein lieber Obi-Wan, ich habe dich immer geliebt und werde dich auch immer lieben.") Ich freue mich über eure Antworten, möge die Macht mit euch sein, eure (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Jedigirl2014 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 18:31, 23. Sep. 2014 ) :Hallo Jedigirl, :grundsätzlich handhaben wir es so, dass wir, wenn ein Zitat im Deutschen besteht, dieses auch nehmen. Dass die Bedeutungen manchmal unterschiedlich sind, ist mir auch schon öfters aufgefallen, aber da können wir leider nichts machen. Daher kann ich dir eine Eigenübersetzung in dem Falle leider nicht erlauben, da das deutsche bereits existiert. :PS: Unterschriften sollten immer mit vier Tilden (schreiben: ~~~~) gesetzt werden. :Ich hoffe trotzdem, damit konnte ich dir helfen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:40, 23. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Wenn solche Uneinigkeiten auftauchen, schreiben wir das normalerweise in den Hinter den Kulissen-Teil, was man auch in diesem Fall auch machen sollte. Advieser (Diskussion) 16:48, 23. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Guter Punkt Advieser, hätte ich jetzt glatt vergessen Datei:;-).gif. "Hinter den Kulissen" bedeutet, dort kann man Dinge aufschreiben, die reell zu diesem Thema passiert sind, zum Beispiel Namensähnlichkeiten zu realen Dingen, Filmfehler oder eben solche Unterschiede zwischen zwei Versionen. Du kannst das gerne ergänzen, wenn du dabei Hilfe brauchst, kannst du dich an einen von uns oder an einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Viel Spaß noch hier in der Jedipedia! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:56, 23. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::Hallo, ::::vielen Dank ihr beiden, dann schreibe ich es in den Hinter-den-Kulissen-Teil. Den kenne ich auch, bin aber nicht darauf gekommen. ::::Liebe Grüße, Jedigirl2014 (Diskussion) 17:05, 23. Sep. 2014 (UTC)jedigirl2014 ::::PS: Hoffentlich ist die Unterschrift so jetzt richtig... Wie macht man hier einen Link? Hallo, ich wollte nur wissen, wie man hier einen Link macht. In der Hilfe habe ich nichts gefunden und das übliche "url" dann die Adresse und so weiter funktioniert nicht. Es handelt sich um einen Link innerhalb von Jedipedia. Danke schonmal, Jedigirl2014 PS: Wenn die Frage beantwortet ist, soll ich die Disskusion dann löschen, oder einfach lassen? :Lese dir dazu diesen Link hier durch: hier. Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:23, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Für eine kurze Antwort: Die Standartlinks machst du mit zwei eckigen Klammern um das gewünschte Wort, also zb. Ahsoka Tano. Für alles Spezifischere den von Skyguy angegebenen Link lesen :). Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:29, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, vielen Dank!Jedigirl2014 (Diskussion) 14:55, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC)Jedigirl2014 Fahnen ich bin ein sehr großer Star Wars Fan und liebe es seit ich klein war so 20 jahren kann gut hin kommen. da ich die Dunkle Seite der Macht also die Sith ans herz geschlossen habe sowie das Galaktische Imperium wollte ich gerne erfahren wo man Fahnen von Star Wars symbole kaufen kann? Da ich meine Wohnung etwas umstellen möchte mit paar Imperiales logo als Fahnen zu haben und so. hab ihr da so ne möglichkeit, weil ihr wisst ja sonst alles über Star Wars. p.s. mit Fahnen meine ich sowas wie zum beispiel die Deutschland flagge oder die flagge von der DDR und sowas möchte ich nur vom Galaktischen Imperium. Möge die Macht mit euch sein (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Thrawn89 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 21:03, 8. Okt. 2014) :Auf die Schnelle hätte ich mal die gefunden - mit 66 € aber auch nicht grad billig Datei:;-).gif Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:18, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::günstig ist es nicht, aber immerhin etwas. nur meine ich fahnen zum beispiel wie man in serien kennt oder in den spiuelen was so groß ist und am Imperialen Palast. nur das gleivhr nur etwas kleiner für die wohnung. ::lieb grüßeThrawn89 (Diskussion) 20:07, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Hallo Thrawn89, ich denke, du meinst so etwas wie ein Banner. Die sind leider noch teurer als die von Ben Braden oben genannte Bezugsquelle, weil sie immer Einzelanfertigungen sind. Vielleicht findest du ja noch ein paar mehr SW-Freunde, die auch so etwas haben möchten, dann kann man sicher mit einem Hersteller verhandeln. LG, --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:27, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::ich weiß nicht was ein banner ist. ich meine so ne flagge mit den maßen 90 x 150 cmThrawn89 21:17, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::::Servus, ne Alternative wäre die Fahne drucken zu lassen. Muss man halt graphisch ein bisschen fit sein, ist aber wesentlich billiger. Erster Vorschlag, den ich gefunden hab, wäre für deine Maße 23€ für eine Fahne. Bei mehr Fahnen wirds billiger. Hier der Link. Kunti77 (Diskussion) 14:34, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::::vielen dank an alle. und die idee ist super. wer noch mehr ideen hat dann kann jeder ruhig sagen. Thrawn89 19:27, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Rekruten (Rishi-Station) Kann man die Soldaten, die auf der Rishi-Station stationiert waren, nicht auch als einen speziellen Kampfverband (Besatzung) ansehen? Soweit ich weiß existiert hier kein Artikel über die Besatzung (stationierte Klone), die eig. als ein "Verteidigungstrupp" nach Rishi beordert wurden. Ich wäre wirklich froh über eine Antwort. MFG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 23:03, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Einen konkreten Namen für diesen Trupp gibt es nicht. Wie du weißt, besteht mindestens der Hälfte der dort stationierten Klone aus der Domino-Einheit – ob es einen neuen Namen bekam bei seiner Stationierung unter Sergeant O'Niner ist nicht bekannt. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 07:35, 19. Okt. 2014 ::OK. dann danke und schau bitte nochmal im Forum unter Binokular (Makrobinokular) vorbei. Dankeschön Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 11:59, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Captain Lock Hallo, ich würde gerne wissen, ob Captain Lock und der Captain Lock aus der Buchreihe um Nuru Kungurama identisch sind. Besten Dank Anugan (Diskussion) 17:54, 22. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Nach meinen Informationen sind es unterschiedliche Personen. Entschuldige bitte diese enorme Verzögerung bei der Antwort. --Advieser (Diskussion) 18:32, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Deine Infos sind richtig Datei:;-).gif. Es sind unterschiedliche Klone (ich merk den Widerspruch in dem Satz selber Datei:O.o.gif) Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:53, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, danke für die Aufklärung. Gruß Anugan (Diskussion) 11:35, 4. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Müllpresse Warum sind Taucher in der Müllpresse vom ersten Todesstern?Ven'tus Starstriker (Diskussion) 18:27, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Du meinst diese Müllpresse? Also von Tauchern ist mir nichts bekannt, aber wenn du das Tier meinst, das Luke Skywalker nach unten zieht, dann kann ich dich auf diesen Artikel verweisen, der das Tier beschreibt. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:56, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Star Trek Gehört Star Wars und Star Trek Disney? Ven'tus Starstriker (Diskussion) 15:44, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Star Wars: ja, Star Trek gehört laut Wikipedia-Artikel CBS. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:52, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Allgemeine Frage (Benutzername) Hallo ihr Alle, ist es denn überhaupt möglich, hier auf der Seite seinen Namen zu ändern oder ist das gar nicht möglich ? Ich hab hier schon ab und zu Benutzer gesehen, die Beiträge mit nem Namen haben, der auf der Benutzerseite wieder anders ist. In meinen Einstellungen finde ich jedoch darüber nichts. Ich wäre wirklich froh über eine baldige Antwort. SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 20:34, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Es besteht die einmalige Möglichkeit, Wikia zu kontaktieren und seinen Usernamen zu ändern. Siehe hier. LG, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:55, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :: Okey, danke. Mhm, bloß wenn ich da versuch nen neuen Account zu machen und eine Bestätigungse-mail zu mir kommt, klicke ich auf den Link, welcher mir eine Seite öffnet. Wenn ich da versuche mich einzuloggen, steht da immer Bestätigungscode falsch, obwohl ich da jetzt nicht weiß was falsch ist ??? SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 17:08, 7. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::Versuch es einmal über diesen Link. Darüber hab ich es gemacht. Müsste leicht zu bedienen sein. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:44, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich denke, dass dies nicht mehr möglich ist, da er den neuen Account, sowie's aussieht, bereits erstellt hat, und der Name folglich nicht mehr frei ist. --Advieser (Diskussion) 11:47, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich könnte es ja so machen, wie es Akt'tar vorschlägt, doch Advieser hat ja auch damit recht das mein neuer Account jetzt schon da ist. Entweder muss ich einen anderen erstellen oder ich warte auf Andrea ihre Antwort, da ich sie gestern schon diesbezüglich angeschrieben habe. In diesem Fall werde ich vermutlich das letztere tun und abwarten, aber ich danke euch für eure Hilfe zu dem Thema. SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 12:39, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Kaltwetterklone Gibt es eigentlich hier in der Jedipedia einen Artikel über „Kaltwetterangriffstruppen“ oder „Kaltwetterklone“ oder ähnlicges. (clone cold assault trooper in der Wookiepedia). Ich habe hierüber etwas in der genannten Seite gelesen und habe nach einem deutschen Begriff auf der Seite für diese Truppen gesucht, jedoch hab ich nichts gefunden. Falls jemand weiß, wovon ich rede und ob es den Artikel gibt, wäre es sehr nett mir hier mal bescheid zu geben. SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 17:35, 17. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Also soweit ich mich nicht täusche, hat die Jedipedia keinen eigenen Artikel zu diesen Truppen. Dem Wortlaut nach würde der Titel wohl „Kälteangriffstruppen“ oder so ähnlich lauten. Da mir aber keine Quelle bekannt ist, die eine spezielle Bezeichnung dieser Truppen hergibt, und da du fragst, nehme ich nicht an, dass es bei dir anderst ist, kann ich eine Erstellung auf Verdacht nicht genehmigen. Ich werde mal ein bisschen forschen, ob ich da was finde, du kannst das auch gerne tun, wenn du möchtest. Viele Grüße Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:55, 17. Dez. 2014 (UTC) ::Guten Abend, ::Soweit ich jetzt in dem mir verfügbaren Material nachgeschaut habe, finde ich keine offiziellen Bezeichnungen für diese Klontruppen. In der Wookiepedia wird aber wieder Cold Snap (Comicbuch) genannt, wo anscheinend der Name drinstehen könnte. Leider besitze ich nicht das Buch, genauso das Charakterguide aus TCW, wo vllt. meiner Meinung nach etwas drinstehen könnte, da es hauptsächlich Staffel 1 Charaktere etc. behandelt. SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 20:57, 18. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Was für Clon Trooper sind auf dem Bild ? Hallo, was ist das für eine Clon Trooper Art auf diesem Bild ? Es ist übrigens aus The Clone Wars Staffel 6 Episode 10 danke im Vorraus LG VITUS (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Alpha ARC 77 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 11:21, 29. Dez. 2014‎) Datei:Komischer_Trooper.jpg :Das sind CC-3636 und das Wolfsrudel. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:26, 29. Dez. 2014 (UTC) ::Um genau zu sein sieht man dort den Klonkrieger Comet in einer Variante der Schneerüstung, die anscheinend nur vom Wolfsrudel getragen wird. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 13:43, 29. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Graue Klone Hallo, Ich wollte mal fragen, um was für Klon Einheiten es sich auf dem Cover von "Star Wars The Clone Wars" staffel 6 handelt. Sie kommen ausserdem auch noch auf Kamino in einigen folgen vor. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Alpha ARC 77 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 22:27, 2. Jan. 2015‎) :Guten Abend, :bei deinen "Grauen Klonen" handelt es sich um die Spezialwachen von Kamino, die ähnliche Aufgaben wie z.Bsp. die Coruscant-Wachen haben. Sie wurden nach der Schlacht von Kamino (3.Staffel) wahrscheinlich zusammengestellt um solche Angriffe zukünftig zu unterbinden. Ach und vergiss bitte nicht deine Signatur beim nächsten mal. Die findest du in der Leiste unter „deine Signatur mit Zeitstempel“ im Bearbeitungsfenster. Für weitere Infos kannst du auch hier -http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:126368- vorbeischauen. SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 23:07, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) klone in staffel6 von the clone wars kommen in folge1-4 so graue klone vor . was ''sind das für welche möge die macht mit euch sein cc4455Cc4455 (Diskussion) 16:00, 20. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Hier wurde bereits darüber diskutiert. Es sind Wachsoldaten für Tipoca Stadt, genaueres weiß man jedoch nicht. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:49, 21. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Datum der Schlacht von Endor Guten Abend, Gibt es Angaben, in welchem Monat des Jahres 4 NSY die Schlacht von Endor stattfindet? MfG Gavin Darklighter (Diskussion) 19:20, 20. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Mir ist jetzt keine genaue Angabe dazu bekannt. Da müsste mal jemand im TEA nachschauen, da steht vielleicht sowas. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:49, 21. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Zitate Ich würde gerne wissen, wie man Zitate in Charakter-Beschreibungen einfügt. Könnte mir das Jemand verraten, bitte? Freundliche Grüsse und besten Dank DarthWars3 (Diskussion) 10:30, 24. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Mit (siehe auch Vorlage:Zitat) - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:43, 24. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Lichtschwerter -> Jedi& Sith Warum benutzen Jedi und Sith Lichtschwerter? Sie könnten doch auch durch die Macht-Zerdrückung, das Macht-Töten oder durch den Macht-Würgegriff andere Leute töten. Ich weiß, dass es zu der Tradition der Jedi gehört. Theron (Diskussion) 17:03, 25. Jan. 2015 (UTC) '''Edit: Das blau gedruckte ist nachträglich hinzugefügt. Theron (Diskussion) 17:20, 25. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Die Jedi töten nicht mit Machttechniken der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Die Lichtschwerter sind erstmal nur zur Selbstverteidigung. Die Jedi haben nicht das Bedürfnis, effektiv zu töten, weil ihr Ziel die Erhaltung von Leben ist. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 17:09, 25. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::…Und was ist mit den Sith? Theron (Diskussion) 17:20, 25. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::Weil sie erstens auch im Nahkampf gegen Jedi bestehen müssen und zweitens hat Georg Lucas das damals so beschlossen^^. Da kann man jetzt jede Situation hinterfragen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:58, 25. Jan. 2015 (UTC) .net und .de. unterschied? Hallo, liebe JP, ich habe eine frage, die ich mir erst später stellte, weil ich dachte, es sei ein und dass selbe. Ich weis nähmlich nicht, was der unterschied zwischen der jedipedia.net- und .de ist. ich habe da gesehen , dass bei jp.net mehr seiten erstellt wurden, als hier. so bin ich darauf gekommen, dass die seiten nicht identisch sein können, Danke für eure hilfe. Lord Everes (Diskussion) 14:03, 27. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Siehe hier Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:57, 27. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Galen Marek Frage zu Galen Marek (Starkiller). In den Alten Episoden zu Star Wars hat man doch sein Familien Symbol übernommen oder lieg ich da Falsch? nun Meine Frage: Galen Marek sieht man doch das letzte mal in Force Unleashed 2 und in den Alten Episoden wird auch kein Wort über ihn fallen, nur sein Familien Symbol sieht man. Würde Galen Marek nicht Fühlen das der Imperator und Vader vernichtet wurden. die Jedi sind doch Macht empfänglich über weite strecken? Paulchen2006 (Diskussion) 09:30, 28. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Auch wenn ich deine Frage nicht vollständig verstehe, antworte ich mal nach bestem Wissen: Dass Marek in den Filmen nicht erwähnt wird, liegt daran, dass es diese lange vor The Force Unleashed gab. Die Hintergrundgeschichte des Wappens, dass sie der Familie Marek zugehörig ist, wurde von den TFU-Machern neu eingearbeitet, bzw. schlichtweg erfunden. Was deine Frage angeht: Da man nicht weiß, was mit Marek nach TFU 2 passiert kann man das schlecht sagen, ob er ihren Tod gespürt hat. Inzwischen könnte er ja auch schon gestorben sein. Wäre er am Leben, so hätte er aber sicherlich eine Erschütterung der Macht gespürt. Mich würde jetzt aber interessieren, weshalb du das wissen möchtest? Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:36, 28. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Was ich damit meine mit der Macht empfängnis um Galen Marek war. (Spielt mann Force 2 mit dem Guten Ende) Überlebt doch Marek? Vader ist gefangen. Juno, Marek und der gefangene Vader Fliegen von Kamino weg um Vader irgendwo in einer Geheimen Basis zu bringen (Vermutung). Sie Liefern Vader ab und Fliegen irgendwo hin wo sie keiner Findet ( auch eine vermutung) einige Zeit später stirbt Vader. (Falls Marek noch Lebt) Müsste er doch die Erschütterung der Macht gespürt haben? und da würde ich Ihn in die geschichte im Star Wars universum wieder einführen. Er könnte zurückkehren um sicher zu sein das Vader und der Imperator wirklich vernichtet worden. lässt sich als Jedi Meister von Luke oder jemand anderen ausbliden und für das gute zu stehen/kämpfen. denn Basiert nicht die eigentliche gründung der Rebellion auf ihn? Er hätte ja auch Vader und den Imperator töten können, um die Macht zu übernehmen, denn fähig wäre er ja dazu gewesen. Luke wäre kein Jedi geworden und die geschichte würde anderst laufen. Ich Finde die Spiele um Starkiller und die Bücher (glaube 2) sind sehr spannend und man könnte daraus sogar zwei gute Star Wars Filme machen. Ob wohl ich mich auf Star Wars 7 schon sehr freue. ::Paulchen2006 (Diskussion) 16:46, 28. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::Ich denke schon, dass er den Tod von Palpatine und Vader gespürt hätte. Der Punkt ist, dass TFU erst herauskam, als große Teile des EU in dieser Richtung schon geschrieben waren. D.h. ja, er hätte sich von Luke ausbilden lassen können, allerdings wurde er nie in den Büchern erwähnt. Ich denke auch nicht, dass TFU noch weiter erzählt wird, nach der neuen Kanon-Legends-Regel und allem... Auch die Gründung der Rebellion haben sich die Macher nur ausgedacht und sonst wird darauf auch nicht mehr eingegangen. Renegat Eins Gavin Darklighter30px 16:56, 28. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::::Danke für deine Antwort. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Paulchen2006 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 17:32, 28. Jan. 2015) Boba Fett Das Schiff von Boba Fett die Sklave-1 ist es das gleiche in Episode 5 wie in Episode 2 oder gibt es da unterschiede? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Paulchen2006 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 17:40, 28. Jan. 2015) :Abgesehen davon, dass Boba das Schiff von seinem Vater Jango Fett, also die Sklave I, die er von ihm geerbt hat, stark modifiziert hat, ist es das gleiche, ja. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:18, 28. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Artikel der Woche / des Monats Hallo zusammen, mir ist aufgefallen, dass der Artikel der Woche, der Literaturtipp der Woche und der Artikel des Monats bereits seit über einem Monat dieselben Artikel sind. Daher die Frage: Wie oft ändern sich diese Artikel? Vielen Dank im Voraus und möge die Macht mit euch sein TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 07:34, 8. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Theoretisch gibt es jede Woche einen neuen AdW und LdW und jeden Monat einen neuen AdM. Zum LdW kann ich bloß sagen, dass momentan nichts besonders Tolles rausgekommen ist und alle anderen Bücher schon einmal dran waren. Im letzten Monat hatten wir nur einen neuen exzellenten Artikel, deswegen werde ich den wohl aufstellen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:17, 8. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Grievous Nachfolger '''''Hallo Community der Jedipedia, Ich habe mir schon öfters Gedanken über eine Frage bzgl Star Wars gemacht, mit der ich euch nun konfrontieren möchte, da ich mir selbst noch keine richtige Antwort geben konnte. Beim suchen nach Informationen im Wiki habe ich leider auch noch keine aufschlussreichen Informationen sammeln können (schon ein paar, aber zum beantworten der frage reichte es {mir} nicht). Also,kommen wir zur Frage: Als in Star Wars Episode III General Grievous, der Oberbefehlshaber der Droidenarmee, wer wird dann für die kurze Restexistenz der Seperatistenallianz der Oberbefehlshaber? Wer ist nach Darth Sidious der nächst höhere befehlshaber? Meine Vermutung ist, dass Nute Gunray die Position einnimmt, da dieser den größten Teil der seperatistischen Armee beisteuert und mit den Sith am längsten im Bunde steht. Es könnte aber auch ein andere seperatistischer Kriegskommandant oder noch jemand anders sein. Nun brauche ich EUCH ;) Vielleicht kennt ihr die Antwort, wenn ja: POSTEN :D Der Vizekönig (Diskussion) 10:08, 8. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Nun, jemand höheres als Darth Sidious gibt es auf der Seite der Separatisten nicht. Er ist der Drahtzieher des Ganzen. Nach Grievous' Tod gab es vermutlich nicht genug Zeit, jemand Neuen zum Oberbefehlshaber zu ernennen, denn das Ende des Krieges fand noch am selben Tag statt. Für die letzten paar Stunden, vermute ich, dass einfach der Rat der Separatisten sämtliche Kampfeinheiten befehligten. Sie mussten aber ja nicht viel tun, denn die Kämpfe gingen unvermindert weiter und auf jedem Planeten hatte die Droidenarmee seine eigenen Offiziere, die sie kommanderte. Ich hoffe, ich konnte die ausreichend weiterhelfen. Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 10:20, 8. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Macht vererbbar? Mich würde mal interessieren ob die Macht vererbbar ist? Man findet unterschiedliche Hinweise. Einerseits heißt es die Macht sucht sich selbst aus wer ein Gespür für die Macht hat. Andererseits konnte Darth Vader Starkiller klonen und die Klone hatten ein Gespür für die Macht. Das waren jetzt nur zwei Beispiele aber gibt es überhaupt eine eindeutige Antwort? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Tomek (Diskussion | Beiträge) 16. Februar 2015, 11:37 Uhr) :Es gibt unzählige Beispiele, wo die Fähigkeit, die Macht zu nutzen, tatsächlich vererbt wurde. Die Familien Skywalker, Draay, Horn und weitere sind bekannt dafür. Andererseits sagt man, sei das Klonen von Machtnutzern schwierig bis nicht möglich. Doch im Falle von Starkiller, X1 und X2 scheint es ja doch funktioniert zu haben. Daher denke ich, wenn mindestens ein Elternteil ein Machtnutzer ist, dann wird das Kind auch machtsensitiv. Spontan fällt mir Venku Skirata dazu ein. Seine Mutter war nicht einmal sehr stark in der Macht und doch konnte er die Macht nutzen. Ein Grund, warum Jedi keine Beziehungen haben durften, könnte doch auch gewesen sein, eine Überbevölkerung an Machtnutzern zu verhindern, weil das Risiko natürlich immer groß ist, jemanden an die Dunkle Seite zu verlieren. Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 12:03, 16. Feb. 2015 (UTC) DVD&BlueRay Könnte jemand bitte das DVD und das BlueRay Logo hochladen? Ich könnte es gut auf meiner Benutzerseite gebrauchen. Theron<--Fragen 16:46, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Signatur Gibt es in der Jedipedia Richtlinien zu Signaturen? Theron<--Fragen 16:56, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Brauchen wir welche? Es steht dir frei, deine Signatur anzupassen wie du willst. Sie zu setzen ist jedoch ein Muss. Alles was Wikia global sonst nicht verbietet, kann daran aber geändert werden. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 17:31, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Signatur verändern Hallo zusammen, im letzten Absatz wurde gefragt, in welcher Weise man seine Signatur verändern darf. Doch wie kann man das überhaupt? Viele Grüße TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 18:48, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Eigene Profilleiste → Einstellungen → Signatur → "Ich möchte Wikitext benutzen" - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:14, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :: Vielen Dank, das hatte ich noch nicht gesehen. TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 20:23, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Bilder hinzufügen Wie fügt man Bilder hinzu, weil diese Tabelle unter der liste der gerade bearbeiteten Artikel, wo man auch in anderen Wikis Bilder hochladen kann it irgendwie nicht da ? Obi Wan Knoblauch (Diskussion) 15:53, 20. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Meinst du mit „Hinzufügen“ Bilder hochladen oder Bilder in Artikel einbinden? Ersteres geht über Spezial:Hochladen, letzteres z.B. über den Quell-Code thumb|links|250px|Anakin Skywalker in der Schlacht von Geonosis. Mehr dazu hier. Ich hoffe, ich konnte weiterhelfen. LG, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:18, 20. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Ich meine hinzufügen Obi Wan Knoblauch (Diskussion) 17:20, 21. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Klon Wie heißt der grüne Klon (Wahrscheinlich Klon-Commander) Der in Star Wars the Clone Wars Staffel 6 Zustand Unbekannt zusehen ist. Hier ein Zitat:„Wenn wir vorstoßen wollen brauchen wir Unterstützung, meine Männer sind erschöpft.“ Arctrooper7 (Diskussion) 12:13, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Commander Doom. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:19, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC)